Wicked series
Wicked series by Nancy Holder and Debbie Viguie Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult / Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Holly Cathers's world shatters when her parents are killed in a accident. Wrenched from her home in San Francisco, she is sent to Seattle to live with her relatives, Aunt Marie-Claire and her twin cousins, Amanda and Nicole. In her new home, Holly's sorrow and grief soon give way to bewilderment at the strange incidents going on around her. Such as how any wish she whispers to her cat seems to come true. Or the way a friend is injured after a freak attack from a vicious falcon. And there's the undeniable, magnetic attraction to a boy Holly barely knows. Holly, Amanda, and Nicole are about to be launced into a dark legacy of witches, secrets, and alliances, where ancient magics yield dangerous results. The girls will assume their roles in an intergenerational feud beyond their wildest imaginations...and in doing so, will attempt to fulfill their shared destiny. ~ Goodreads | Wicked: Witch & Curse (Wicked, #1-2) by Nancy Holder Lead's Species Witch, Warlocks Primary Supernatural Witches, Warlocks What Sets it Apart Narrative Type and Narrators Books in Series Wicked series: (with Debbie Viguié) # wicked (2002) # Curse (2003) # Legacy (2003) # Spellbound (2003) # Resurrection (2009) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Witches, warlock, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Protagonist Sidekick Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Nancy Holder * Website: The Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder * Genres: YA, Urban Fantasy, PNR, Books made from TV shows Bio: Nancy Holder lives in San Diego with her husband Wayne and young daughter Belle. She is a four-time Bram Stoker award winner for her work in supernatural fiction. ~ Nancy Holder-FF Cover Artist Artist: Kamil Vojnar — source: (Kamil Vojnar - Summary Bibliography) (ISFdb source ) Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—: ✤ BOOK TWO—: ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: First Sentences Quotes *Goodreads | Nancy Holder Quotes (Author of Resurrection) Trivia * * * * Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder ~ Author * Wicked series by Nancy Holder ~ Goodreads * Nancy Holder ~ FF * Wicked - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Wicked Series ~ Shelfari * ~ LibraryThing * ~ FictFact * Nancy Holder - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) World, Characters, etc: *Wicked Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Interviews: *Bram Stoker Spotlight Interview: Nancy Holder | My Bookish Ways *The Enchanted Inkpot: Interview: Nancy Holder & Teen Wolf novel, ON FIRE! Artist: *Kamil Vojnar - Summary Bibliography Author: *Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder *Nancy Holder - Wikipedia *Nancy Holder (Author of Resurrection) ~ Goodreads *Nancy Holder - Big Orange Book Festival *Nancy Holder | Stonecoast MFA in Creative Writing | University of Southern Maine *Nancy Holder profiles | LinkedIn Community, Blogs, etc: *(4) Nancy Holder - FB *Nancy Holder (nancyholder) on Twitter *Holder, Nancy - TUEBL Gallery of Book Covers Witch (Wicked #1) .jpeg|1. Witch (2002—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/394748.Witch Curse (Wicked #2) by Nancy Holder.jpg|2. Curse (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303192.Curse Legacy (Wicked #3) by Nancy Holder.jpg|3. Legacy (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303190.Legacy Spellbound (Wicked #4) by Nancy Holder.jpg|4. Spellbound (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303189.Spellbound 5. Resurrection (Wicked #5) by Nancy Holder.jpg|5. Resurrection (2009—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5989059-resurrection Wicked- Witch & Curse (Wicked -1-2) by Nancy Holder.jpg|1-2. Wicked: Witch & Curse (Wicked, #1-2) by Nancy Holder|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303200.Wicked Wicked 2- Legacy & Spellbound (Wicked #3-4) by Nancy Holder.jpeg|3-4. Wicked 2: Legacy & Spellbound (Wicked #3-4) by Nancy Holder|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/394749.Wicked_2 Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Magic Users Category:Super Animals Category:Witches Category:Young Adult Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Empty Pages